


Just a Game

by too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Sassy OFC, Teasing, Tender Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc
Summary: A Loki fic in which the OFC constantly jokingly asks if she can bear Loki’s children until one day he finally agrees.





	Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not used to writing smut, so excuse my bad writing :’) I hope you’ll enjoy it anyways.

She shouldn’t be there. She shouldn’t be teasing Loki again, when there was no one else around. No one would witness  
her death if it should be too much for a certain god in the room. But he was tempted rather than annoyed, she could tell.  
His eyes glistening interested and mischievously.

He would sigh and roll his eyes at her but she knew she had him where she wanted him, because there was no way the god  
of mischief couldn’t figure out the name of a puny weak mortal, right? He would find a way.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Loki paced around, eyeing her impatiently. The fact that he had been trying to figure out her  
name for weeks was slowly driving him crazy.

“Because I can.” Grinning like a madman, she played with one of her piercings and watched him ranting and racing.

“What is so funny about tricking me?” He snarled and stopped walking in front of her. Now, she wasn’t small. For a woman  
she was far above average when it came to her height, but Loki and Thor were gods. They towered over everyone.

“Let me just correct you there. Tricking the _trickster_ , the god of lies, the god of mischief and illusions and-“

“Enough!”

She nearly jumped at his outburst. Nearly. Instead, she smirked and poked his arm. “Aww… Am I annoying you? Does it  
bother your ego that you are not able to figure out my name?” Of course, she was just teasing and didn’t mean to actually  
upset him. Just a bit.

“How dare you question my intelligence!” _Now_ he sounded angry.

“I didn’t question your intelligence. This is a challenge. Plus, I would be willed to give you a hint.” Her eyes glimmered  
mischievously as she observed how impatient Loki seemed to be.

“The usual conditions?” He raised one delicate eyebrow and stared at her, unimpressed.

“The usual conditions.”

“Then no.”

“C’mon Loki. What is so bad about it?” She bit her lower lip seductively and sat down on the counter behind her, spreading  
her legs a bit to show off her long bronze caramel legs and the short hot pants she was wearing. “Or are you scared?”

That got his attention and he stepped closer, eyeing her cautiously.

“Tell me your request.”

“My request? You should know that by now, Loki.”

She was crazy, insane. Loki had known it from the beginning. Never should he have let her have her way. But he had. And  
now it was too late.

“Maybe we should come to an arrangement.”

“Blah blah blah…. No. Come on. You can’t tell me you’re a virgin and want to spare yourself for your bride-to-be. You’re just  
scared.” A grin spread across her face. “I’m sure you can shut me up. And oh-“ She eyed his pants. “You must be good at it, too.”

“Oh you foolish mortal.” He hissed and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. “You will feel this for days.”

“Oh I hope I will.” It was all fun, right? “Unless you plan to disappoint me.”

“Trust me, this is not about _your_ needs.”

“Trust me when I say it is.” Looking around Loki’s room, she didn’t pay attention to whatever he was doing. “So, what are your  
plans? Making me cry? Punch me until I tell you? Some magic tricks?”

“I can assure you, Lady without a name, that you will find out soon enough.”

“And I assure you that you would find out my name if only you were brave enough.” The hot pants she was wearing slid down to  
the floor. “Come on. Let me bear your children.”

He snorted. “That sounds ridiculous.” But he stepped closer and trapped her between wall and his body. “I am a god. I don’t have  
to _proof_ that I am brave enough for your little games.”

“Hmh… I can see that. But you obviously can’t take a challenge.”

“I don’t see that you’re challenging me. It seems more correct to call it forcing.”

“So I am forcing a _god_ to do something? Wouldn’t that mean that said god is incredibly weak?”

“I am _not weak_.” Loki hissed and grabbed her neck, pulling her close, wrapping his cold fingers around her throat, squeezing just  
slightly. “Be careful what you say, mortal.”

“Oohh… I am so scared.” She cooed and rolled her eyes. Admittedly, the grip was hot but she wanted to be able to breathe properly.  
“Now do something or I’m just gonna go back without telling you my name.”

“You think I would let you go now? You foolish mortal.”

“I’m not foolish, just impatient.” She put her arms around his neck. “What are you waiting for? I’m all yours.”

A devilish grin spread across Loki’s face as he let go of her throat and fisted her hair instead. “You shouldn’t make such promises.”

“I know. But I love the outcome.” The grip in her hair was a bit painful, but she didn’t mind as long as it was Loki.

“Ooh I’m sure you will at least _feel_ it afterwards.” His free hand travelled down her body and rested on her ass, squeezing. “You’re  
mine for today.”

“Just for today? Don’t disappoint me, Loki.” She ran her fingers down his chest and played with his belt. “I want everything.” With ease  
she pulled the belt off and opened his pants.

“I am a _god_. You shouldn’t underestimate me.”

She snarled and let out a throaty laugh. “I’m not gonna believe you unless you show me your _godly_ skills.”

A deep growl escaped his throat and he used the grip in her hair to throw her onto the bed. Her body bounced on the mattress for a second,  
from the pure force he had put into pushing her down.

“Undress.” It wasn’t a question. It was an order and it was obvious that he wouldn’t take a “no” as an answer. She grinned and slowly opened  
her blouse, exposing her bra and cleavage bit by bit.

“You like what you see?” She teased when she saw his gaze roam over her body. By the quite obvious bulge in his trousers there was  
no doubt that he enjoyed the view presented to him.

She pushed down the blouse and tossed it to the ground. The rest should be Loki’s work. The feeling of excitement and arousal she felt when  
she spread her legs open in front of him sent a shiver down her spine. She had never thought that Loki would give in one day and agree to  
go that far. Hell, they hadn’t even kissed before.

Loki seemed to lose his temper and patience a bit when she wiggled her hips and moaned his name lasciviously while sliding her hands  
down over her own body until she reached the hem of her panties, pulling them down teasingly slow. She would never tolerate such a slow  
pace if Loki set it, for that she lacked the equilibrium, but if it was her own plan there was nothing she found boring or annoying about it.

“You look a bit flustered, god of mischief.” Enjoying the slight tint of red on his cheeks, that stood in a bright contrast to the rest of his pale  
skin, she pulled the panties down to her thighs and hummed approvingly when Loki reached out and pushed them down the rest of the  
way, tossing them to the ground carelessly. He could use his magic, she knew that, but it was so much hotter like that. She licked her lips,  
recognizing how Loki’s eyes followed the movement.

“I am all yours, my _king_.” Knowing that he liked that pet name, she put emphasis on it and looked at him with what she hoped was recognizable  
as need, want and lust.

She watched him straighten up and elegantly loosen piece after piece of his clothing until there was nothing left but a pair of white boxers.  
There was no going back anymore.

“Are you backing out?” His pale thin lips spread into a grin, his hands gripping her thighs and spreading them even further.

“Why would _I_ back out?”

He shrugged and smirked, mischief glimmering in his eyes, before he bent down and dipped his tongue between her legs, holding her suddenly  
shaking thighs in a firm grip.

“You are mine.” He growled quietly and licked along her labia, spreading her lips and tasting her pulsing heat. As he pushed his tongue in,  
her hips jerked off the mattress, drawing a shattered moan from her lips.

“Oh yes!” She bucked her hips and gripped the sheets tight with one hand, the other hand fisting his hair in a strong grip. He devoured her,  
made her gasp and tremble, the sensation of hot pleasure flooding her senses and body. And every sound she made just resulted in him pushing  
deeper and using more force with each thrust of his tongue.

Slowly, he pulled back and traced a thin line of bites and kisses up to her belly button and to her breasts, teasing her hard and sensitive nipples.

“Tell me.” His voice sounded hoarse and deeper than usual, full of desire and lust. “Tell me what you want.”

She felt his fingertips graze over her inner thighs, finding their way between her legs and gently massaging her clit.

“Ohh fuck!” A high-pitched moan was all she managed, squeezing her legs shut around his hand.

“You’re all wet.” He was grinning against her skin, teasing her, but then – finally – he pushed one finger in, relishing the lewd sounds he got in return,  
working her open slowly.

“Just fuck me already, jeez!” She moaned in frustration and pushed her hips up. The firm grip she had on Loki’s hair tightened and she tugged slightly,  
needy for more.

But Loki just chuckled and rubbed his thumb over her clit. “I do what I want, mortal.”

“Oh come on, I’ll let you come inside.” She bit back another moan.

“In your womb or in your mouth, either way my seed will be in you.” He wasn’t impressed by her struggling and held her down with ease.  
“Don’t struggle. I will make sure you are enjoying yourself.”

“I thought this was just about _your_ pleasure.” Her witty comment ended in a strangled gasp as he tightened his grip on her and pushed  
in without a warning. “Oh god!” She hadn’t even realized that he had lost his boxers, but he could have used magic as well.

“That’s right. Moan my name.” He had gripped her throat again, holding her down like that and making her gasp and whimper with every  
rough slap of his hips. She felt him bend down, his well-built torso pressing against hers, fingers curled around her throat, the other hand  
holding her hip. His weight nearly crushed her. She couldn’t move, not even if she tried to. Loki was stronger and he let her feel it, his  
thrusts ruthless and hard, brushing sensitive spots she hadn’t known she had. Each thrust sent a shiver down her spine and made her jolt with pleasure.

Her orgasm rushed over her way too fast and without any warning, her body shuddering and trembling under the weight of Loki, her  
legs spasming and her inner walls clenching down on him tightly, making him come with a low groan.

They rode out their highs with him thrusting slowly and her hand travelling down his body. She stopped at his slim hips, feeling the muscles  
work as he moved them. A long sigh left her lips as she shifted and used all her strength to roll them over. It had been easier than she had  
thought but Loki was probably just surprised.

“Another round?”

She smirked and straddled his hips without hesitating.

“Another round.”


End file.
